Rtas 'Vadum/Quotes
''Halo Graphic Novel'': The Last Voyage Of The Infinite Succor *"What did Sub-Commander Kusovai do wrong?" - When he was practicing combat with Kusovai and pinned him to the floor. *"Correct, but my inertia would have carried my blade forward and ended his life as well. Just because I would be dead, does not mean my threat is ended." - When he was practicing Sword fight with Kusovai, on board of the Seeker of Truth, flagship of the Fleet of Particular Justice. *"Kusovai is our best in sword combat, so I had to use other means to defeat him. I achieved victory at the cost of my own life, a tactic that can only be used once, but still a valid one. Due to his superior skills he could have ended the fight in a way that did not end his life, but chose not to think so... creatively." *"It is an insignificant injury. It will heal." - When Kusovai apologized for hurting him. *"Report to the Armory and meet me in the Primary Hangar in ten minutes. Sub-Commander Kusovai, find where the Unggoy are and get them in the hangar as well." - After the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, later the Arbiter, gave him an order to come to the Bridge and prepare his team for boarding action. *"We have been assigned to guard the fleet, Sub-Commander. There is an honor in any duty that serves the Covenant, and so we must accept our place within the design of the Supreme Commander." - When Kusovai expressed his wish to go to the Alpha Halo's surface and test himself fighting Humans. *"I'm here, Supreme Commander." - When he reached the Bridge. *"I will be fine. It's a light wound sustained in combat practice." - When the Supreme Commander notices that Rtas is wounded. *"Thank you, Supreme Commander." - When the Supreme Commander approved of his discipline. *"There is one Human with the skill to mount such an attack..." - When the Supreme Commander informed him that the Infinite Succor has been boarded by unknown hostile. *"If it is, we will end it." - Replying to the possibility of John-117 being on board the Infinite Succor. *"Of course, Supreme Commander." - When the Supreme Commander told him that killing the Demon is the first priority. *"As you say, it will be. We will leave immediately." - To the Supreme Commander. *"Warriors, we are on a mission. The Infinite Succor has been boarded by unknown hostile forces, but we suspect the Demon is involved. If we meet the Demon, we will destroy it for the honor of the Covenant, but we must remain alert for other threats. Only the Legate on board can override these codes, so we should have complete control of its systems, assuming he has not been compromised. Sub-Commander Kusovai will see that you all get the codes." - Speaking to his forces, before leaving the Seeker of Truth in the Glorious Advance. *"The information on the ship and its crew are also stored in this data. Study it on the way over. We may be exiting the Phantom in a combat zone so have all weapons readied now." - To his forces, leaving the Seeker of Truth. *"Secured. The Hangar is ours. Use the forward doors, and move to the Bridge, four by four cover pattern." - Once him and his forces reached the Infinite Succor. *"These tracks are the clearest sign of Human activity. We will follow this tracks until we catch up with those who made them." - After the Unggoy told him that they had found something. *"This does not look like a Human attack. Barbaric as they are, I have never seen them do something like this." - When they've found the remains of Huragok. *"Sub Commander, take the fist squad and the Unggoy and loop around the right flank. Squad two and I will hit it from the front. If the target is identified as hostile, eliminate it." - When the Unggoy's Motion Tracker showed something. *"It's reading as some sort of parasitic infestation. It is not matching up with anything in our database." *"The Humans are not responsible for this. Stand ready, hold fire." - When a large Flood form was found. *"This is no Human attack. All soldiers, destroy them." *"Warriors, go to Energy Blades. They're the most effective weapons. Unggoy, stay behind the Sangheili and give covering fire. Stay out of reach." - After the first wave of Flood. *"They can be killed. They attacked the Covenant. These facts combined make our course clear. We will continue to the back of the ship. Sub-Commander, take the rear. Unggoy, middle position." *"Fall back, our new objective is the Bridge." *"Fall back through the door, Sub-Commander, lock it down with the command codes." - To Kusovai. *"Close it!" - Ordering a door to be closed on the Infinite Succor's bridge. *"Lock down every door between here and the bridge after they pass." - After the fight on the bridge. *"Warn the fleet and have them prepare to destroy this ship on my command. Bring the self - destruct system online." - In the Infinite Succor's Control Room.. *"Use the command override codes." - When the self-destruct system wasn't coming online. *"That means the Legate has..." *"Legate, please re-enable self destruct so we may eliminate this infestation." - To the Legate, the Minister of Etiology, by the screens. *"Legate, we cannot save this ship. It must be destroyed if our enemy is to be defeated." - When the Legate refused to turn on the self-destruct system. *"We're not infected by this... Flood, Legate." * "We do not have time for this, Legate! I have lost several men, we are low on ammunition, and..." - When the Legate ordered him to go the Medical Bay to confirm whether or not they were infected. *"He's no longer our comrade, but our enemy! For his glory, soldiers of the Covenant, attack!" - When infected Sangheili appeared in the Control Room. *"Fall back through the other door and to medical. Unggoy, destroy the bridge. We cannot let them access the ship's controls." - Fighting the Flood in the Control Room. *"Were you not locking the doors behind us, Sub-Commander?" *"Then they have our command codes. We need to find the Legate." *"There is a plasma battery up-ahead." *"Kusovai. Take the men to the other side of the battery and put at least five doors between you and it. Then meet me in medical in five minutes." - To Kusovai. *"No, Sub-Commander, are you?" - When Kusovai asked him if he is infected. *"Good." *"The Legate has some access to the ship's systems, so use the diagnostic units to scan yourselves and enter it into the ship's computer so he can see the results." *"Excellent, Sub-Commander." - When Kusovai told that he visited weapons locker. *"We will have to summon back the Phantom visually then. That also cuts us off completely from the fleet." - When Kusovai told him that the plasma turret overload has shorted out some equipment and a radio. *"Legate, as you can see, we are not infected." - In the Medical Bay, to the Legate, by the screens. *"I grow tired of this hunt. We are going one floor down using the Grav Lift down the hall. Sub-Commander, take rear." *"What is happening, Legate? What are these creatures?" - When he meets with the Legate. *"Can you pressurize the vacuum areas, Legate?" - After the Legate has explained to him, what Flood is and asked, how he is going to keep him safe. *"Do you have any vacuum suits on board for Sangheili?" - To the Legate. *"Sub-Commander, take three Sangheili and the Unggoy and escort the Legate to the hangar. Signal the Glorious Advance using Plasma Grenades. Wait five minutes. If I have not arrived by then, leave and radio the fleet to destroy the ship immediately. I will take the remaining four Sangheili and head down to Engineering. Once there we will activate the slip-space drive with a course plotted into the sun. That should eliminate the threat." *"Legate, it will take five minutes to reach the hangar, five to board the Phantom due to our lack of radio comms, and another fifteen to get the fleet into firing position with the proper authorizations in place." - When the Legate have protested against Rtas' plans. *"Now you will be quiet and let my men do their duty. Our prime concern is the safety of the Covenant. Not you." *"It would be a simple matter to make it appear you died in the Flood attack. Now give me your command codes." - When he crushed Legate over the floor. *"There are significant Flood numbers beyond this door. The hallway ahead leads to engineering. We will clear a path with Grenades, then use Energy Blades to prevent damaging any systems we may need there." - After another fight with the Flood. *"You will not. I will assure it." - When the dying Sangheili told him that he didn't want to become part of the Flood. *"Though you leave this world, you will come on the Great Journey, when the time comes. Die with honor." - Killing the Sangheili, ensuring that the Flood is unable to absorb him. *"You will find that difficult, abomination." - To the infected Legate who told him that the Flood will escape and spread. *"Though you leave this world, you will come on the Great Journey, when the time comes." - Striking the final blow the infected Kusovai. *"Die with honor." *"If it takes my death, so be it. You will not defeat the Covenant." - To the infected Legate. Halo 2 Quotes ''Halo 2'' Scripted Dialog *"When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!" - Speaking to the troops on Phantom on the way to the Heretic Gas Mine. *"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons! We swore to uphold the Covenant!" *"Those who would break this oath are Heretics, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy! Even now they use our lords' creations to broadcast their lies!" *"And continue our march to glorious salvation!" *"This armor suits you. But it cannot hide that mark." - To the Arbiter. *"You are the Arbiter, the will of the Prophets. But these are my Elites. Their lives matter to me. Yours does not." *"We'll be long gone before it arrives." - About a storm near the Gas Mine. *"Warriors, prepare for combat!" *"We are the arm of the Prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade. Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident." - In the beginning of level The Arbiter. *"The storm has masked our approach and it should have their local Battlenet in disarray. We have the element of surprise . .. For now." *"You may wish to do the same, Arbiter, but take heed: your armor's system is not as ... new as ours. Your camouflage will not last forever." - About Arbiter's Active Camouflage. *"The Heretics are mobilizing their air forces, Arbiter. Get after their leader, but watch your back! I'm sending one of our Phantoms to support you." - After Sesa 'Refumee flew off with a Heretic Banshee. *"No sign of the Heretic Leader or his Banshee. We must keep searching!" *"We've tracked the leader to this part of the station. Clear that landing zone and get inside." - When Arbiter is near one of the platforms. *"That stench... I've smelled it before." - To the Arbiter as they enter the center of the gas mine, in the beginning of The Oracle. *"Hold your fire. Hold your fire!" - To the SpecOps Grunt, when Sesa 'Refumee's hologram appears. *"He's using a holodrone. He must be close. Come out, so we may kill you!" *"Stand firm! The Flood is upon us." - When the Infection Forms begin pouring into the room. *"Go, Arbiter! I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." *"Bring the Phantoms closer to the Mine. We're not leaving until the leader of these Heretics is dead. Arbiter, the Flood have spread throughout the station! We don't have enough troops to manage such a large infestation. Find the leader of these Heretics, kill him now!" - To the Phantom Pilot, later to the Arbiter, on The Oracle. *"Arbiter, where is he? Stinking Floodbait boxed himself in tight. We'll never break through this!" - When Sesa 'Refumee has sealed himself behind a barrier. *"Warriors, return to the landing zone! The Arbiter will continue upward, cut this station loose, and scare the Heretic from his hole!" - Giving orders to his forces. *"Keep your blade handy. I doubt the cable can withstand its bite." - When Arbiter has an Energy Sword to cut the cables. *"Take my blade. I doubt the cable can withstand its bite." - When Arbiter has no Energy Sword. *"All my Phantoms are in the air, Arbiter. Go ahead, cut that cable!" - To the Arbiter, in the area with three cables. *"That's one! By the Prophets, look at the station lift!" - When the first cable is cut. *"One final cable, Arbiter!" - When the second cable is cut. *"That did it! The station is in free fall!" - When the third and last cable is cut. *"The Heretic Leader is on the move, do not let him escape! We'll stay with you as long as we can!" - When Arbiter begins his pursuit of Sesa 'Refumee. *"Are you still alive, Arbiter? We're keeping pace as best we can." *"What lunacy! He'll never escape this maelstrom in a Banshee! Wait! The hangar, there was a Seraph fighter inside! Arbiter, you know what to do!" - After Sesa 'Refumee flies away with another Heretic Banshee. *"This is unprecedented... Unacceptable." - To the Prophet of Truth, after the Change of the Guard. *"His murderer was within our grasp! If you had not withdrawn our Phantoms ..." - To the Prophet of Truth. *"No, Holy One! I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes..." *"I shall relay ... your decision ... to the Council." *"Arbiter! What are you doing here?" - When the Arbiter comes upon his encampment in the Quarantine Zone. *"We must hold this camp until reinforcements arrive." *"We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!" - Speaking to his Sangheili in the Quarantine Zone. *"The Parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you are doing." - To the Arbiter. *"Forward, warriors, and fear not pain or death. Go Arbiter; I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." - In the level Quarantine Zone. *"Keep moving, I'm on my way." *"Arbiter, I'm sending some of my best fighters to assist you. Do not squander their talents." *"More humans? They must be after the Icon." - To the Arbiter, on the Gondola. *"On your way, Arbiter. I'll deal with these beasts." - about the Flood. *"By the rings, Arbiter!? The Councilors! Are they-" - To the Arbiter, at the end of Uprising. *"Vile, disloyal beasts! The Prophets were fools to trust them!" - to the Arbiter, when he informs him that the Jiralhanae have murdered the Sangheili High Councilors. *"Where the Councilors were meant to watch the consecration of the Icon. The start of the Great Journey." - To the Arbiter, about the Control Room, level The Great Journey. *"Then mount up, Arbiter. I know a way to break those doors." - When Arbiter said, that he must get inside the Control Room. *"There, Arbiter. That Scarab's main gun will break the Control Room's door. At the far end of the beach there's a passage into the cliff. It'll take you up to the Scarab." *"The Brutes control that cruiser, Arbiter. I'll remain here, make sure no reinforcements get in behind you. Then, I'm going to take the cruiser back!" ''Halo 2'' Gameplay Dialog *"What Now!" - When surprised by an enemy *"Why, Arbiter?" - When his energy sword is taken away *"Awesome" - When Given an Energy Sword *"Warrior, where are your wits?!" - When meleed or shot *"I'll assume that was an accident" - When shot or hit. *"Careful, Arbiter." - If shot or hit. *"Fine then! Be that way! I'll show you how it's done." - If player is trying to kill Rtas. *"Just give it back when you're done." - If you take his Sword. *"I'm going to assume that was a mistake." - If you shoot him. *"Speak your mind, Arbiter." - If you stare at him. *"Watch and learn!" - If you stare at him. *"Follow me to victory!" - When staring at him. *"I stand ready." - When staring at him. *"We do not have time for games, and even if we did... This looks kind of stupid." - When staring at him. *"We do not have time for games, and even if we did, this was a stupid one" - When given a bad weapon. *"I wonder who the sniper would shoot first... you or me?" - When you stare at him. *"What is it, Arbiter?" - When you stare at him. *"Grenade out!" *"Stop bragging! We have a job to do." *"Your armor is quite impressive. Might I try your hat?" - When staring at him. *"I stare at you, you stare at me. I fail to see the point." - When staring at him. *"You will not hear me whine." - When player shoots or hits him. *"I've had much worse." - When shot or hit. *"My blood is up." - When staring at him. *"Not very smart, brother." - When hit by player. *"Another victory for the Elites." - After all enemies are dead. *"Here I am - take your best shot." - During combat. *"I will be the one that kills you." - During combat. *"We have the advantage - pour it on!" - During combat. *"Your life is forfeit." - During combat. *"Why, is this weapon damaged?" - If you give him your sword. *"Damn beast!" - When wounded by an enemy. *"By the Prophets!" - When an enemy sneaks up on him. Ironically, he will still say this even after the San'Shyuum betrayed the Sangheili. *"Come, break your teeth on my armor!" - During combat. *"Channel your rage, brother." - Response to dialog from Sangheili ally. *"Have your brains leaked from your skull?" - If you give him a weapon he doesn't like. *"Do you expect me to smile?" - If you give him a weapon he doesn't like. *"Might I ask you to reconsider?" - If you give him a weapon he doesn't like. *"I'll be honest - I do not like this." - If you give him a weapon he doesn't like. *"The others look up to you, Arbiter." - If you give him a weapon he doesn't like. *"You are a colossal fool." - If you give him a weapon he doesn't like. *"Arbiter, focus on the fight." - When staring at him. *"Doo dee doo doo doo..." - while idle. *"Arbiter! That symbol fits you!" while the player is shooting at Rtas and his allies." *"Has anyone seen my belt buckle?" - idle after a battle. Halo 3 Quotes ''Halo 3'' Scripted Dialog *"Hail Humans, and take heed. This is the carrier Shadow of Intent. Clear this sector while we deal with the Flood." - Floodgate level. *"Will it live, Oracle? Can it be saved?" - To 343 Guilty Spark about Cortana. *"That will not be necessary." - To Lord Hood when he offers to have one of the UNSC's technicians to try and fix the container. *"Let it play." - To 343 Guilty Spark about Cortana's message. *"No matter, Oracle. We've heard enough. Our fight is through the Portal, with the Brutes and the bastard Truth!" - To 343 Guilty Spark and a group of SpecOps Sangheili. *"Did you not hear? Your world is doomed. A Flood army, a Gravemind, has you in its sights! You barely survived a small contamination." - To Lord Hood. *"One single Flood spore can destroy a species. Were it not for the Arbiter's counsel, I would have glassed your entire planet!" - To Lord Hood. *"Then it is an even fight. All Cruisers, fire at will! Burn their mongrel hides!" - Ordering to fire at Jiralhanae ships over The Ark. *"Not bad, Spartan. I saw that explosion from orbit. Truth's fleet lies in ruins. Find where the liar hides... so I may place my boot between his gums!" - When Master Chief destroys the Scarab on The Ark. *"I will beat the Prophet's shield like a drum. By the time the barrier falls, he will beg for mercy." - To Miranda Keyes, level The Covenant. *"Now, Prophet... your end has come!" - After the barrier falls on The Covenant. *"High Charity...? By the Gods, brace for impact!" - When infected High Charity approaches. *"Significant damage! Weapon systems disabled!" - To Miranda Keyes on The Covenant. *"Why would the Parasite come here?!" *"We are aboard. Humans and Elites. Will you not come with us, brother?" - To the Arbiter, level Halo. *"Things look different without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world - to know that it is safe." - To the Arbiter, on board of the Shadow of Intent. *"By your word, Arbiter." Orders and comments given by COM/ in person, on The Ark *"Then it is an even fight. All Cruisers, fire at will! Burn their mongrel hides!" *"Now, close for the finish!" - *"Hit them again! And again! And again!" *"Let your cannons roar." *"Broadside! What fools to face our guns!" *"No, I will handle those myself." *"Stay away from those cruisers!" *"Full Shields! Ramming Speed!" *"I give an honor for that kill." *"Suppress with me, point laser batteries." *"Forward lasers, draw their fire." *"They have been gutted stem to stern." *"Look at it blister and burn." Category:Quotes